Recently, studies are being actively conducted on a Light Emitting Diode (LED) as a light emitting device.
LED includes a first conductive type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a second conductive type semiconductor layer. Light is generated by combination of electrons and holes in the active layer when power is applied to the first conductive type semiconductor layer and the second conductive type semiconductor layer.
LEDs are used for various machines and electrical and electronic devices such as display devices, lighting devices, mobile communication terminals, and automobiles.